Knight and Day
by Rikithedark77
Summary: aiz/ichi Who knew a meeting at the airport could turn into an exciting romance?


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach all rights and characters go to respected owners.

Warnings: sex, violence, boyxboy, language.

The airport was as usual, a place of uproar and anxiety. It held a chaotic serenity that was set off by the rolling of suitcases and the bustling of many bodies as they rush to catch a flight, or leave the tense atmosphere behind in favor of the fresh air of the city. In these types of environments it was simple to overlook small details and instead focus your attention on what was important. It is easy to push past the overload of exhausted and irritated individuals in favor of reaching your destination as quickly as you could. That is why if you so happen to miss the stare of a complete stranger, you are none the wiser and simply move on.

However let's take this a step further.

Say, that in this hectic mass of frantic bodies, you are suddenly pushed back due to running into a hard chest. And the person of said chest had been watching you the moment you stepped foot into the airport.

Hold on now... Maybe we should back up to the beginning.

One hour earlier:

A chubby man covered in dark blue overalls makes his way through a maze of old cars all stacked onto one another like pancakes. His red baseball cap is turned backwards allowing a few loose, stringy, grey strands to fall in his face and stick to his sweaty forehead. His strides were quick and paced as he navigated his way, walking towards a steady clinging sound not too far away. He emerges into a small clearing surrounded by the towers of old vehicles sent here for scrap, and his gaze is brought to a blue mustang that has been nearly left alone, unlike the other crushed cars on the lot, except for the thick amount of rust that lined the sides and began to consume the muffler in the back. It had two tires in the rear that had gone flat and the two in front were missing. Its navy blue hood had been popped open, allowing a view of a broken transmission and cut wires that were covered in a thin sheet of oil. One could also see the lithe body that mercilessly tore away at the inside, obviously wanting something from the beaten up mustang.

"Hey, Ichigo."

Said boy looked up from his work, wiping an oil covered arm across his forehead. His deep brown eyes focused on the other man that stood with his arms crossed. "Yeah?" he asked his voice was smooth and slightly out of breathe from his long hours of attempting to pry the carburetor from the jaws of the old beast.

"You almost done? I was hoping to go home early."

Ichigo smirked at the older man while he finally ripped the heavy piece of metal and hoisted it up onto the side of the hood next to him. "Yup, just finished. I'll be outta here shortly."

"Good." the other man snorted before yawning. "You seriously don't have anywhere else to get a free carburetor?" he asked while removing his cap so he could scratch his balding head.

Ichigo mimicked his actions as he too itches his own orange haired locks, pushing them away from his face. It proved worthless when the wild strands simply fell back into place. "Nah, nothing beats junkyard scraps Mac, you should know this better than anyone." he wipes his dirty hands on the blue and white covering he has over his clothes.

Mac comes closer to inspect the part with a crucial eye and nods in approval. It had seen better days, and sitting in a trash yard certainly didn't help, but with a skilled hand it could be fixed to run like new. "This for that car you're fixin' up for your sister?" he questions. Ichigo smiles in response, it was much softer than his usual grin or smirk. "the very same." he says, getting up and grabbing the heavy object with both hands. He begins to make his way out of the yard with his prize and a scowl once again sets to his young features by force of habit.

"See ya around Mac, I've gotta plane to catch."

...

When Ichigo arrives at the airport his chest automatically tightens in unease at the sight of the crowds that are bustling inside the big building. He never enjoyed being forced around in such tightly close quarters. None the less he pushed open the glass doors and pulled his heavy suitcase along the tiled floor. The black luggage was hard to control with

its weight, so every once in a while the damn thing would twist in his grip and he would have to force it back to the set coarse.

He made his way up to the escalator, and huffed in irritation as the bag fought the assent upwards by forcing him to pick it up and place it gently on the moving stairs beside him. When the top was reached, and the stairs molded into the floor he smoothly stepped off and continued on his way to the desk located not too far away. He could see the old man that greeted the people in line with a bright smile and friendly wave of his hand.

Ichigo never liked flying but when he had to make a wedding in Japan it left him with little options. And as much as he hated flying, he hated boats more. He wasn't one for an adventurous flight and preferred to stay in his home of New York as much as possible, but when one's little sister is getting hitched even he was willing to tough out the rough fourteen hour plane ride to his birthplace of Karakura.

Not paying attention to his surroundings, the young man was quite surprised when his body collides with that of a strong wall. He's knocked backwards and lands non to gently on his back, groaning in pain when his elbow hits the hard surface with a definite clack in an attempt to take most of the fall. He looks up to see what he had so blindly run into when he discovers that a man in standing above him with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm so sorry."

Ichigo can do nothing but gap at the very attractive, very strong looking man as he bends down to his level on the floor. His brown eyes are framed by black glasses and his hair is also a light brown, sitting on his head in loose tufts, and at the same time, framing his sharp face. He looked kind, soft almost, and very calm in demeanor as his warm hands found Ichigo's in a gentle touch. This almost intimate display had the young man's gut churning with almost alien-like emotion.

Ichigo had never really had a relationship with anyone in his twenty years of life. Being a teenaged boy at one point he certainly had the dreams that made him toss in bed with arousal, but never had he taken the opportunity to share in his desires with another human being. So when, for the first time, a very handsome man touched him, he found that the emotions that sat heavily in his stomach felt somewhat pleasant if not a little strange. Is this what desire felt like?

"Are you alright? I should have been paying attention."

The man's voice was deep and smooth like warm chocolate. It forced that feeling in Ichigo's gut to sink that much lower, and he cursed the blood that rushed to his cheeks in his embarrassment. "Yeah I'm fine." he said, his head bowed so he didn't have to make eye contact. His pride was in an uproar at his almost submissive display, but his body wanted nothing more than to bear itself in offering to the musky scented male. It was a strange feeling he wasn't sure how to deal with.

The touch on his hands grew a bit tighter and helped to pull him to his knees, before it let go. The man was still in his crouched position and his eyes were very much locked with Ichigo's. It unnerved the boy slightly and he bit his lip in nervous habit. "Sorry, it's fine..." he began to grab at his brochures and passport, surprised when the handle to his suitcase was grabbed before he could reach for it.

"There is no need to apologize." the man said as he righted the heavy luggage and offered his free hand to Ichigo, which the young man took. The stranger helped him to his feet and gave him back the black handle to the suitcase, his smile telling that Ichigo had done no wrong.

Trying to get a grip on his emotions, Ichigo attempted to smile at the older man in appreciation. He ran his fingers through bright orange strands and willed the blush to rid itself from his face. "Thanks."

The eyes of the man standing not more than two feet away, suddenly gained a more amused light to them. A smirk that clearly contradicted his polite personality gave way on his chiseled features, making Ichigo do a double take in question on the sudden switch in persona.

"You have a smudge on your forehead." the man said, and briskly turned to stride away.

Ichigo immediately became flustered and the blush returned with vengeance. A hand shot up from holding the suitcase to scrub at his skin in an attempt to rid it of the imperfection. Just his luck, was bitterly barked out to his subconscious in frustration for the one out of every thousand chance happening with a very attractive stranger. He huffed and grabbed the plastic handle yet again before dragging it up the rest of the way to the check-in counter.

He waited in line for about ten minutes before reaching the desk and the smiling man behind it. He tried his best to be polite and happy too, but found that the sourness of his current situation dulled that side of him to a point of being almost nonexistent. He grumpily stated what flight he needed, and watched the very jolly man as he told him how much he owed while pressing a few computer buttons. The man handed him his ticket with a big grin, and Ichigo snatched it in anger at the man's ability to stay joyful with his bad attitude.

The clock informed him that he had ten minutes before the plane took off, so he rushed to the final desk before all the good seats were taken. Being in the hurry he was, it took him by shock once again to plow into a solid form. His body wasn't prepared this time, just like the fist, and he met the floor a second time with a loud oomph.

"We are making an awful habit of doing this."

A sense of Déjà Vu washed over him and Ichigo found that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. His stomach was once again fluttering and heavy with emotion accompanied by the fast beatings of his heart. The handsome stranger, who wasn't feeling like such anymore, looked almost as flustered as Ichigo himself did. A hand was running through his brown locks only to dishevel them more than they were before, and a sheepish look adopted onto his face. It was an almost cute sight and Ichigo had to look away, instead favoring to gather the papers once again strewed on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered. "I need to watch were I'm going." he took the luggage that was once again handed to him with an apologetic smile. The man chuckled, his eyes light with mirth. "I'm sorry also, I too should be more aware of my surroundings." it almost sounded like an ironic joke to Ichigo, but he pushed that aside in its ridiculous nature to return the smile. He repeated his thanks to the kind man before setting off for his flight.

The thought of being one with a good seat faded when he arrived with no one in line. The lady that waited for him behind the desk also wore a warm smile that was much more pleasant than the man before. Ichigo flashed her a quick hello in greeting before handing over his ticket with eagerness to hurry and get on the plane.

The woman, dressed in a red and white uniform, pushed a few buttons before a frown marred her face. She redid the typing, as if hoping for different results before her blue eyes met Ichigo's in slight worry.

"I'm sorry sir, but this flight has been booked."

The young man felt his chest drop in panic and he stared at the woman in disbelief. Not seven minutes ago, the man behind the other counter gave no objection to the flight he purchased, so why is it suddenly full?

"That can't be right," he says. "I bought a ticket and everything."

"I'm sorry sir; you'll just have to take the 11:30. Once a flight is booked there is nothing I can do." she sounded sincere and that was probably the only thing keeping him from strangling her thin, scarf-covered neck. He became almost desperate in his want to catch the early flight and he began to plead with her.

"Please, my sister is getting married tomorrow! I need to get there as quick as I can." he leans over the desk slightly to give the impression of his need. The woman simply shakes her head in denial and her eyes show how truly sorry she is at the situation. "I'm sorry, but the 11:30 will still have you there with plenty of time." he could sense the begging in her voice for him to just comply and go purchase a new flight, and his will bended with the fact that she truly had no power over whether he got a seat or not.

Bowing his head in defeat, he turned around and his eyes latched onto very familiar brown ones. The man gives him a sidelong smirk as he brushes past him.

"Things always happen for a reason." is said quietly so only the orange headed boy could hear it.

Ichigo stands with a stunned look on his face as the man he had ran into twice, is able to get entry to the very flight Ichigo himself couldn't get into not moments before.

What the hell!?

...

Hey! Ok I'm seriously going to stop with new story ideas after this (well and that ai/ichi one-shot I'm working on).

So this would be my first yaoi writing! I'm not sure if I'll be able to write Aizen very well, since he's such a smooth cat, but I'll try my best. And yes, this is based loosely off of the movie knight and Day with Carmen Diaz and Tom cruise. I just saw it last night and I couldn't help but imagine an Aizen and Ichigo fan fiction with it. You don't have to watch knight and day to read this fic by any means, but if you're looking for a great movie to watch that would be the one.

Please review, fav, and follow! And I'm going to start updating the story with the most reviews first to get you all leaving a comment. Like I always say it doesn't have to be big and extravagant, saying hi will suit me just fine. The reason I'm resorting to this tactic is because I can see how many people have looked at my stuff. If I only have three people that reviewed the chapter but over thirty that actually clicked on my story... It's a bit of a downer. So if you could leave a comment that would be great!

Thanks!

Dark77


End file.
